


Gymnopédie

by teamJJK



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia EXO, Near Death Experiences, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamJJK/pseuds/teamJJK
Summary: ❝ En los refugios de un alma desamparada, Byun Baekhyun no halla salvación en su frustrado talento de no destacar en ningún puesto que se le interponga.  Hijo de un francotirador y repudiable responsable de múltiples palizas, no da al clavo en nada. Excepto en pedir favores a quien no debe y tener toda una odisea en pagar las cuentas pendientes, sin obtener resultado. Y ahí es cuando llega Park Chanyeol, el Jefe, que lo ensambla a mas pecado de lo que se puede llegar a tomar. ❞





	Gymnopédie

I.- 

I. 

Fue en la época del apocalipsis financiero de China, que dos de sus reclutas más aclamados y menos reconocidos por el publico se vieron en la fuga a un improperio departamento en el centro municipal de Japón. Se hacían llamar el relámpago y el rayo, pero uno de ellos falleció a cumbre de una emboscada en la ralla radical de los montes de Seúl. El relámpago viajó solo por la estancia de los patrones de aquella irremontable finca de billetes dorados y se convirtió en un excelente compatriota de original inexacto. En los juegos de azar, muchos compañeros apostaban su verdadera identidad ya que poseía diez hojas diferentes con distintas cedulas y visas, con su cabello húmedo por la lluvia y recientemente teñido rubio. Nadie ganaba, todos perdían. Y eso fue la síntesis del misterioso caso de relámpago, quien nadie sabia y nadie apoyaba, que dejó de ser parte de los foráneos de China para convertirse en uno de los aliados del Fénix. Ahora se llamaba Oh Sehun, pero antes ocupaba nombres elegantes: En los cambios habituales de estaciones, suele engancharse a los nombres rusos. Uno por primavera, otro por invierno, en otoño, verano: es como si en cada periodo, su forma de ser se reasignara y cambiara un Oh Sehun por un Tom Harris o un Leo Demetrio, incluso un Comandante FS. Tiene diecinueve años de edad y sus padres lo habían entrenado duramente para llegar a ser jefe, algún día.  
Nunca hablaba del rayo.  
Llevaba un habano en sus labios finos, que sostenían llagas de sangre y una sustancia amarilla muy aparecida a una infección, con un traje azul oscuro lleno de ramas y un chasparreo casi delatante de una pelea clandestina, que seguramente tomará como responsable a Xiao Luhan (un novato que se sentaba en el Trono del Castigo del Señor X, más bien Oh Sehun). Hacia lo inusual para verse extremadamente costoso, con una taza humeando de una infusión de té y dos aros de oro puro. Yacía sentado en un sillón reluciente de cuero y la puerta se hallaba estrictamente cerrada, en conjunto con una mirada serena y a la vez asfixiante.  
Baekhyun había logrado sacar pequeños retazos de información sobre el Señor X, el hombre a un paso del ingreso a la incorporación financiera más alababa y temida en el continente, que le daban el contexto de imaginarse de que ya sus repetidas reuniones no eran para nada placentera y… ¿Cómo Luhan soportaba pasar tres horas del día con un hombre que apenas sonríe? Sus piernas parecían gélidas y por segundos, explotaba en sonrisas amistosas desesperadas que a la par, no eran bien recibidas.  
Sehun tenía un semblante distante.  
—Has cometido un error incorregible, Byun Baekhyun. —sentenció con una voz calmada y filosa. —Has hecho desaparecer doscientos cincuenta mil en productos de higiene que no vienen al caso en el libro de cuentas. Si no fuera por Kai, a esta hora estaría reventándote la cabeza a golpes.  
Tembló tan fuerte que sus huesos chocaban unos con otros.  
—Los hombres gastan demasiado papel confort, Señor Oh. Y la microbiología de los patógenos es tan alta que necesitaba con urgencia varias cajas de cloro y desinfectante…usted sabe que paseó una maestranza en enfermería y que mis dotes no me dejan pasar por alto la suciedad que…—no alcanzo a terminar su monologo casi académico cuando Sehun rodo los ojos, exasperado. —…Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.  
Oh Sehun se deshizo del abrigo y cogió un puñado de cabellos en su mano derecha, sus ojos soplaban rojo de tanta agonía y los círculos oscuros debajo eran una clara percepción de mucho estrés. Baekhyun no estaba en buenas manos.  
—Jongin se ha marchado al norte de Australia. —le informó, se acerco mas a la mesita poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas. Baekhyun trago saliva. —Tiene dos trabajos aniquilando a tres funcionarios del gobierno. Es un trabajo duro, Byun. Y tú ni siquiera puedes hacerme calzar una hoja de registros mensuales. —lanzo un suspiro. —Una maestría en enfermería, contabilidad y en resonancia magnética no me devolverán los doscientos cinco mil que desaparecieron como arte de magia. Ni en un año entero con diarrea, se gastan trescientos cincuenta rollos de papel por mes. Ocupa tu cerebro y dime que no tratas de engañar a una mafia.  
La verdad consistía en un acto de bondad para los orfanatos de los cuales convivió dieciocho años enteros, y los mismos que le dijeron que se buscara la vida en las calles porque no alcanzaba para seguir manteniéndolo. Cinco días más tarde, una carta había quedado abandonada debajo de su puerta y pedía auxilio económico para ciento treinta y tres niños que no iban a ser adoptados en una larga temporada y que el gobierno se había olvidado que también comían. Y como Baekhyun jamás leía la correspondencia por miedo a ser atacado por los internautas, las dejaba tiradas en una caja de terciopelo. Sin embargo, cuando la encontró, los trescientos treinta y tres niños ya llevaban seis días comiendo restos de las sucursales de acojo—que apenas podían levantarse de la miseria y se encargaban de otros: un pan duro y una caja de leche no eran suficiente abastecimiento para un cuerpo humano y según su integridad a la Henderson, él debía lograr satisfacer, aunque sea una necesidad minina de la balanza completa que carecían. La idea en sí, estaba mal idealizada por donde se le mirara. Debió haber pensando mejor que sin la ayuda de Kai, su pellejo correría todos los peligros por haber.  
Así que solo le tocaba recibir el castigo de sus acciones premeditadas.  
—Por favor, señor Oh, deme plazos para pagarle el dinero que no he logrado encajar en mis cuentas. —suplicó, dándose por vencido en un acto de misericordia a si mismo. —¡Un mínimo de tres meses! Es el tiempo que necesito para volver a encajar mis números.  
—Mira, tu sabrás de ciencias y de números, pero yo se de mentiras. Y tú, Byun Baekhyun, acabas de mentirme a la cara. Te lo hare más fácil, ¿Qué paso con el dinero?  
—Me debo haber confundido, señor Oh. Prometo reflexionar sobre mis actos impulsivos y arreglar mi error.  
Sehun dio una calada a su habano. Un zinc de color naranjo, rojo y arcoíris con una seriedad interpretable. No le dio tregua.  
—En tu contrato que firmaste voluntariamente, hace tres años atrás, Byun Baekhyun jura ante los nuevos y los antiguos dioses que no engañara, traicionara o robara a ningún funcionario de la corporación ni muchos menos a la corporación. Sin embargo, hoy trece de abril, debo dejar constancia que una gran suma de dinero ha sido ultrajada del puesto de higiene y confort en las salas de enfermería, cocina y baños. No has mentido ni ocultado nada a tus colegas, pero si a la institución. Y dejando de lado el hecho que no está tu perro guardián detrás de tu espalda, puedo ponerte en manos de Kyungsoo porque harto cabreado me traes, dejare que tu sanción sea un poco más trágica de lo normal. No estoy en ningún bando de compañerismo por tal sádico castigo, pero dado que esta es la quinta vez en todo este año que he tenido que poner mi culo tieso de tantas explicaciones de mierda…dejare que por el resto de lo que quede de 2014, los suministros no sean reincorporados gracias a tu error. Y, por ende, me tendrás que disculpar, Kyungsoo te espera afuera de la sala y yo no pienso negarme.  
En una condena a la muerte, Baekhyun salto de su puesto. Sobresaltado.  
—¡Pido una reunión privada con el Jefe! ¡Puedo regenerar mas ingresos de los que perdí en un tiempo determinado! Por favor, señor Oh, déjeme valerme de mi inteligencia y reponer con interés lo que despreocupadamente he perdido por mi falta de competencia. No se arrepentirá…no se arrepentirá… ¿cuándo lo he defraudado en las cinco ocasiones que he fallado?  
—En esta, Byun Baekhyun. —dice, taciturno, haciendo sonar sus los ligamentos de sus piernas al tomar un salto y elevarse a quedarse de pie. Se ve diez centímetros más alto que Baekhyun y unos cincuenta por ciento de mas intimidante. Baekhyun opta por cerrar la boca. —Esta vez me has fallado.  
—…Puedo empezar a ejercer nuevos trabajos…considérenme una buena inversión en el conteo de armas y municiones. Puedo tener tres puestos mas en que pueda ayudar y agilizar la rapidez del equipo. Puedo desinfectarle la herida en el labio…  
—¿Puedes chuparme la polla también?  
—Uy, señor Oh. Usted ha salido bien travieso. —una mueca incomoda sale de los labios de Baekhyun, dándole muchas vueltas a la propuesta si eso lo salva de Kyungsoo.  
Oh Sehun lanzo algo muy parecido a una sonrisa maliciosa, luego toma su abrigo y deja el cigarro a medio apagar encima de la cerilla. Lo observa por milésima de segundo antes de abrir la puerta, dejando a la vista a dos hombres corpulentos y a un predicador en el medio, esperando, con una masacrante caricia la espera de que Sehun se marche para poder arremeter todo el odio y la frustración en el indefenso y ladrón de Baekhyun.  
—No les toques las manos. —Sehun toma el brazo de Kyungsoo, deteniéndolo en seco. —Sabes como son las reglas.  
—La felicidad de Jongin, es mi felicidad.  
Do Kyungsoo llevaba dentro del circulo desde su nacimiento. Era hijo de un leñador viudo con tres hermanas mayores ya casadas y bebía champan ostentoso cuando sentía que tenia un buen día. Hoy parecía ser un buen día para Kyungsoo, que con sus veinte y un año llevaba un tatuaje en la nuca demostrando que, a pesar de sus delitos, él evitaría la pena de muerte. A pesar de ser una orden invisible y que todos debían regir, Kyungsoo mostraba sus tatuajes sin temerle a las demás bandas, mucho menos a las jerarquías antepasadas que no podían verlo cerca del Jefe. Tenia una mala reputación. Y le sacaba la mierda a Baekhyun cada vez que podía. Porque Baekhyun había visto a su pequeño hijo en un jardín infantil en las zonas refinadas de la ciudad con Sehun tomándolo de la mano y con una mochila de Pororó, suponiendo que fue el mismo Kyungsoo quien se la compró.  
Entonces el resultado daba que ese hijo es un secreto y que supuestamente en un vínculo entre Sehun y Kyungsoo, que podría fácilmente destruir la relación amorosa que actualmente conlleva con Kim Jongin (el carismático sicario que ama en secreto) con tal que todo estaba bastante claro.  
—Amárrenlo contra la silla. —ordeno, cruzándose de brazos, sentándose en el puesto que anteriormente había ocupado Sehun. —Y bótenlo. Sujeten sus manos mientras le quebró los dedos, uno por uno. —ante el grito temeroso de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo lo silenció. —Jongin volverá dentro de un mes, tendrás todo ese tiempo para recuperarte y cuando regrese, nada de esto será pronunciado.  
Solo que el contador no sería adulador con Kyungsoo, su archienemigo hasta el momento. Su pequeño y endeble orgullo no le permitía, aunque su umbral del dolor se lo rogara, pedirle limosna al hombre que le estaba quitando el amor de su vida.  
—…Tienes que dejar de ser tan zorra…  
—Denle un golpe en la boca por ser tan grosero. Creí que tenías modales, Baek, pero parece que solo los sacas a relucir cuando tienes a mi novio bailando en la oficina, sin mi presencia. Esto es un ataque de celos que llevo guardando, así que implantaremos nuevas reglas para ti. —comento, llevándose a la boca otro cigarro. —Si crees que esto es duro y apresurado, debes haber sabido las ganas que aguantaba por romperte la boca cuando cantabas en mi despacho. Regla numero uno, no vuelvas a tocar para Jongin. Regla numero dos, evita todo contacto con Sehun. Regla numero tres, vas a hacer el trabajo sucio para pagar el condorito que te mandaste hoy. Ultima regla, ninguna palabra de esto a nadie o me veré en la obligación de secuestrarte y hacerme el sorprendido cuando te pillen en un acantilado con la garganta abierta de par en par.  
Al punto de una amenaza se llevaba demasiado rápido.  
Cuando fue amarrado y los sujetos acataron las estrictas ordenes de Do Kyungsoo, tuvieron la amabilidad de ponerle un paño sucio y con sabor a pescado en la boca. Amortiguando sus aullidos lastimeros y sus lagrimas sosegadas, mientras que Kyungsoo se vertía un poco de vino tinto en una copa gorda, bebiendo y saboreando el éxtasis de una venganza bien equilibrada.  
Pase lo que pase, aquellos que han tomado el camino equivocado serán reprendidos para lo bueno y para lo malo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. En la totalidad de la afirmación; Kyungsoo oscilaba entre la maldad de la arrogancia y la avaricia del poder, con Baekhyun tropezándose en planes a largo plazo y películas románticas en su casa. No combinaban para nada, pero uno de los pergaminos de los ancestros decía que aquel que niegue al enemigo será recluido y perdonado, será custodiado y salvado por el enemigo. En la estupefacta reacción que ambos podrían recomponerse en una relación amigable o sexual, jamás amorosa. O lo que se definiría como polos negativos formando un átomo positivo, en física.  
Sin embargo, los cinco dedos de la mano derecha de Byun Baekhyun estaban siendo afirmados por dos grandulones que tenían el triple de mas fuerza que él y que eso intercepto a Kyungsoo a deletrear una canción bastante arcaica, bailando entre el saboteo de los quejidos y la sangre corriendo lentamente por la cabeza del ladrón para terminar acumulada en el suelo. Un charco de las esperanzas de Baekhyun, mejor dicho. Y con las mismas ansias que intentaba, en vano, forcejear en un intento de supervivencia, se percato que de hecho Kyungsoo tenía una voz finísima y que contrastaba correctamente con la suya en un plano musical digno de una entrada de broakway.  
Kyungsoo cantando una balada con Jongin danzando en los parámetros de la fantasía sonaba demasiado bien. Espero que el enemigo se acercara un poco mas y se dejo caer en un sueño ficticio donde solo le quedo apretar los dientes y cerrar los parpados tan fuertes que llegaba a doler, con tal de no saborear sus falanges siendo aplastados con un calzado Calvin Klein. Que hasta para torturar, debían permanecer lujosos.  
—Tengo que cortarle un dedo, a lo menos, para darle una lección completa.  
Ciertamente, a ese punto su oído rugió con un pitido y el mareo le impidió separar la realidad de la insolación de sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo. No obstante, las manos estaban hechas para sufrir. Baekhyun estaba hecho para llorar, así que el yingyang del suceso no podía ser alborotado.  
Sus dedos sonaron como ligeras ramitas de sauce siendo quebradas pacíficamente, degustando el temblor y los pasadizos a la inconsciencia que arremataban. Los dedos de Byun Baekhyun jamás se han amputado, tiene dos dientes postizos a causa de un malentendido con Do Kyungsoo, pero sus falanges recorren siluetas de perfección en cada esquina del edificio. Es el único individuo dentro de la compañía que posee sus diez dedos intactos, sin ningún tipo de rasguño o tatuaje. Nada más que polvo de libros y olor a almizcle, y quizás un poco de culpabilidad y demasiado empatía.  
Pueden destrozarles el rostro a golpes o darle una paliza que lo dejara inconsciente mínimo tres días, sin embargo, sus manos no deben ser tocadas. Dentro de todo ese cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y marcas inquebrantables de tinta negra, es lo más claro que encontraran en su anatomía. Y eso es consecuencia de la gran tranquilidad que causa en la alma intachable de Kim Jongin, francotirador y asesino a sueldo en ocasiones de sequía monetaria, gracias a la estricta regla segmentada en el registro de ‘’asuntos de suma importancia dentro de una mafia clandestina a coro de una posible guerra civil o de bandos’’ la imposibilidad a los demás miembros de dejarle escuchar como Baekhyun estrechaba esas yemas inmaculadas en un piano negro de cola amplia que solo estaba puesto en la oficina de Kyungsoo para que Kim Jongin, alias Kai, baile la sonata más amargada pero con unos matices en su cadera que dejaban el esplendor tan lejos de su sentido que muchos debían llorar.  
Tras la lucha de conocimiento propio y tres nombres grabados en su espalda, Baekhyun sabía que lo único que lo mantendría vivo seria aquel talento. No tocaba en orquestas, pero solía ir de niño. Su madre le ponía un chándal gris que lo hacía parecer un chaebol y gastaba la mitad de su sueldo en clases particular, entonces luego ella hablaba en francés, que no podía traducir en su mente desgastada y le daba un beso en la sien. Y cuando Kai lo sacaba de al medio de una operación bastante obsoleta, con dos traidores siendo testigos de dos personalidades infantiles, y lo arrastraba por las escaleras al puente del ministro oficial de las deudas y la pasante con la cual solía coger los días festivos, sus memorias se llenaban de esos recuerdos. Y cerraba los ojos intentando permanecer un poco más en un sueño tan irreal como enternecido. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y al abrirlos, viendo el cuerpo esquelético de Jongin moverse por las baldosas sucias del piso, se permitió soltar aquellas lágrimas.  
Kai le sonreía. Una sonrisa melancólica y seguía.  
Entonces, una parte diminuta de su alma, entendía que sobrevivía gracias al bailarín. Y eso puede que haya generalizado una propuesta absolutamente estúpida en su mente y en su corazón, donde la admiración se hizo presente y los sentimientos florecieron como en una tarde de primavera. No obstante, Do Kyungsoo se asomaba por las bisagras de la puerta con un hombre de traje caro y reloj Rolex colgando de su muñeca, arruinando un instante de reminiscencia. Lo más seguro era que se llevara dos molares más a la cesta de basura y que debiera pedir nuevamente una hora a su ya odontólogo personal, a ciencia cierta, no sabía si ello era suficiente para amortiguar un deseo insatisfecho o si era una amenaza de traición. Baekhyun no lo sabía.  
Baekhyun no esperaba nada en aquel entonces.


End file.
